


[podfic of] This is My Apology Song

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Jim finds Bones in his office when it ticks over into Gamma shift, and Bones still hasn't come to bed.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic of] This is My Apology Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is My Apology Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314259) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



Title: This is my apology song

Fandom: Star Trek AOS

pairing: Kirk/Bones

Author:elysiumwaits

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: annapods

Edited by: FlowersForGraves

Time 03:43

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/this%20is%20my%20apology%20song.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
